One of the easiest and fastest ways to steal transaction card information (e.g., a credit card number), when in physical proximity to the transaction card, is to capture an image of the transaction card with an image capture device (e.g., a smartphone with a camera). This is faster than writing down the transaction card information, and thus is easier to do without being noticed. In certain scenarios (e.g., when the transaction card is located in a background of an image), a person may be able to capture an image of the transaction card without arousing suspicion. Furthermore, confidential information provided in a document may be easily copied by someone gaining access to the document and capturing an image of the document with an image capture device.